


A Wild Goose Chase

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook doesn't like Peter Pan's smile after he chases him. Poor Smee never notices anything until it's too late.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I’ll end Peter Pan’s life this time,’’ Captain Hook muttered. A scowl formed as he and Smee chased Peter by several trees. He glanced from Peter to the hook where his hand once was. Captain Hook looked back. His eyes settled on Smee while the latter followed him. Captain Hook still scowled.

‘’I see doubt in your eyes, Smee.’’

‘’Forgive me for what I’m about to say, Captain Hook. You chased Peter Pan for some time.’’ Smee trembled as he still ran. ‘’You may never end Peter Pan’s life. He always escapes.’’ Smee continued to tremble.

‘’This isn’t a wild goose chase, Smee,’’ Captain Hook said. He focused on Peter and smiled. Captain Hook ran to him and saw a sudden smile. He frowned before he stopped running. His eyes widened the minute Smee ran ahead of him. They rolled.

*Smee never knows when our enemy is up to something* Captain Hook thought as he shook his head. His frown remained while Peter flew up. His eyes became wide again the minute seven geese appeared. 

Smee smiled. ‘’New friends?’’ he muttered. Smee’s eyes widened as soon as geese attacked him. He glanced at eggs on the ground. A sheepish expression formed on Smee’s face. He ran behind Captain Hook as geese chased them.

Smee viewed Captain Hook looking back. There was another scowl. Smee’s smile came back. ‘’You’ll chase Peter Pan again,’’ he said. The corners of Smee’s mouth almost reached his eyes. ‘’I suppose this is a wild goose cha…’’

‘’SMEEEEEEEEEE!’’

 

The End


End file.
